edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is the 7th episode of Season 3 and the 59th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy unintentionally insults Rolf while the children were attending one of Rolf's traditional celebrations. When Eddy unintentionally insults Rolf a second time, Rolf can no longer take any more of this and decides he must regain his honor. In order for Rolf to do this, he must win a duel against Eddy. Plot Jonny is playing pranks on fire hydrants with Plank and generally having a good time when he comes to a tree in the middle of a yard. Suddenly, Eddy leaps out from the tree, and several other copies of him come out with him, forming a circle around Jonny. At first, Jonny thinks he's reliving a batch of expired tofu, but he takes a closer look and sees that it's special effects. The real Eddy agrees that it is, and tells him that he can learn these arts and more at Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu. Inside the school, Edd is trying to get Ed to break a board. Ed concentrates and brings his head down on the center of the board, splitting it in two. At this, Edd rejoices, and suggests they try it again. Jonny is about to buy into the school, but he consults with Plank first, and decides not to. At this, Eddy says he respects Jonny's decision–right before putting him up as something Ed should split. Luckily, Edd is able to pull Jonny away in time, and Jonny sourly walks away from the scam. Eddy is steaming about the loss of a customer when Kevin rides by. Spotting another sucker, he chases after after him, only to be told to bug off. Jimmy and Sarah then run by, following Kevin, and Nazz brings up the rear. Eddy wonders what is going on, and is told by Edd that in order to learn, one must search for knowledge. Edd then leads Eddy after the commotion. It seems that the kids have all gone to Rolf's House. There, Rolf is in his backyard, wearing a purple suit with strange yellow balls plastered seemingly at random all over it. Those gathered there are silent until Jonny reaches out and shakes Rolf, asking what he's doing. Rolf then explains that this is a very sacred gathering for him. This is the anniversary of his Great Nano's trip across the ocean, and his battle with the mighty sea cucumber. As such, he has prepared several Sea Cucumber Balls for all to feast upon. Rolf then offers a ball to everyone at the party; nobody refuses, even though you can see on their faces that they aren't enjoying the food. Of course, Eddy isn't tactful at the best of times, and this is no exception, as he bets Edd that he can hit a knothole in the fence with his delicacy. Edd tries to stop him, but Eddy refuses to listen and flings it. Rolf turns around just in time to see the sea cucumber ball heading for the fence. His eyes widen as the ball heads towards the fence. When it hits, the party stops and goes silent, the only sound being Eddy's utterance of "stupid fishball". Pained at this blatant disregard for his traditions, Rolf runs inside. When he comes out, he is wearing a wooden mask with a black veil attached. He explains that thanks to Eddy, he has lost his honor, and tells everyone to leave, stepping on his face as they go. Rolf lies down at the exit, and everyone does as requested, along the way expressing sympathy for Rolf. Finally, the last ones left are the Eds. Ed, happily oblivious, wants to step on Rolf's face, but Edd stops him. Edd then makes all of them leave the party, with a somewhat-guilty Eddy muttering that he doesn't know what he did wrong. When we next see them, the Eds are hanging out in the Retro Van. Eddy is driving, Edd is next to him, and Ed is sticking his head out of a window. After turning the wheel a few times, Eddy gives up and yells angrily that he doesn't know what Rolf's problem is. Edd tries to explain, but Eddy is unwilling to listen, instead mocking Rolf's fishball. Edd still tries to get through to his friend, but Ed then asks why he doesn't bake cupcakes. This leaves Edd flabbergasted, but Eddy thinks it's a good idea, as he's getting hungry. Edd gives up, but tries to get Eddy to at least give the cupcakes to Rolf if he's going to bake cupcakes. Eddy refuses to give in, or to even bake the planned cupcakes, much to Ed's disappointment. Edd then decides to drag them back and offer Rolf a potted plant in an attempt to soothe him. When the Eds arrive at Rolf's house again they find that Rolf has buried himself alive with a funnel sticking out of the ground his only source of oxygen. Shocked to see this, Edd shoves Eddy forward with the plant and makes him apologize. Eddy listlessly drops the plant on Rolf and delivers an emotionless, empty apology. Rolf then starts to feel Eddy's gift and recognizes it. Angrily, he declares that Eddy has given him the Potted Shrub of Ridicule and that his honor has been insulted further. He then declares that to restore his honor, he is challenging Eddy to a duel. Rolf is then seen digging a gigantic pit. Kevin offers to help, but Rolf waves off this offer, saying that the pit must be dug by him alone. Once he finishes the incredibly large pit, he heaves himself out and goes over to a tree. Muscles straining, he lifts the tree out of the ground and topples it over the pit, where it forms a bridge. The pit complete and his training over, Rolf declares that it is time to fix what has been broken and orders Kevin to have the Ed-boy brought to him. The Eds, meanwhile, have retreated to the Junkyard, more specifically, their van. While Edd tries to warn Eddy about the upcoming duel, Eddy ignores his friend, as he doesn't plan to show up. At that moment, Ed loudly warns of someone in the road. Kevin has arrived, and he starts to tell Eddy that it's time to go. Eddy, thinking fast, blows the horn at Kevin and snickers. Kevin then angrily grabs Eddy and drags him off to the duel. When the Eds arrive, Rolf is rolling a marble between his teeth. Rolf spits it out and demands that Eddy choose a weapon from the weapons chest. When he opens the chest, Eddy finds that it is full of fish. Eddy questions this, and is yelled at by an angry Rolf. He then quickly chooses a fish, and Rolf chooses his. As Kevin sets up to record at the end of the tree, Eddy starts to have worried thoughts about the duel, and tells Rolf that he's sorry. Hearing this, Rolf asks if he's brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness. Worried, Eddy looks at his friends, as Ed shrugs at him, indicating no. Eddy responds with an uncertain "no", and is immediately met with a fish to the face. Rolf follows this up with several other smacks, much to the shock of Ed and Edd. Kevin just laughs, though, as his camera is loving the action. Finally, Rolf grabs Eddy and hauls him up. Rolf asks Eddy why he is not fighting back. Dazed, Eddy asks if it's his turn, and Rolf demands that Eddy hit him. When Eddy draws back his fish, Rolf slams his fish forward at Eddy and finally knocks the three-haired Ed-boy off of the log. Eddy falls into the deep pit, and the dark skies clear, returning the cul-de-sac to normal. Rolf declares that the honor of his ancestors has been avenged, and Eddy crawls out of the pit. While Kevin mockingly offers him a video copy of the fight, Edd congratulates Eddy and offers to bake him some cupcakes. This is greeted with a loud cry of "too late!" from Rolf. Rolf then tells them that the only way to certify a good relationship after a duel is with the Eels of Forgiveness. Rolf then proceeds to pour eels into everyone's pants, except Kevin, who denies them, angering Rolf. While Edd and Eddy are uncomfortable with the eels in their pants, Ed looks somewhat placid. When questioned on this, however, he only states that he feels funny and may be allergic to eels. Almost immediately after he says this, bumps start popping up all over his body and he turns into a fish, scaring Edd and Eddy. Edd faints and Eddy tries to run away, but is unable to get anywhere due to his overstuffed pants; meanwhile, Ed needs someone to scratch his scales. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy first falls out of the tree in front of Jonny, Eddy has four toes. After that, he has three. **Before the duel starts, Rolf is wearing his normal shirt. Moments later, when Eddy chooses his fish, Rolf is wearing a different set of clothes. *The location of the Retro Van is not secret to the Eds, as Kevin was able to locate Eddy at it. *Eddy creates a Kung-Fu school, but the martial art he teaches is Karate. *During the duel, Eddy gets hit in the mouth with a fish in slow motion. If this scene is sped up, Eddy is heard in a normal voice saying, "NO!" *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper from "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" reappears in the Junkyard; albeit now a state of disrepair. *In Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, a poster can be seen of Eddy pointing at the viewer with the caption "Eddy Wants You!" This is a parody of the Uncle Sam recruitment poster from both World Wars. *As the duel starts, Edd breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget." *Fish Ed briefly reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum. *When Eddy is sitting on the chair in the Junkyard, the "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride" from "Eds-Aggerate" can be seen in the background. **Additionally, a license plate reading "AKA 30A" can be seen near him. This is a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon, the animation company that made the series. *It is revealed that Ed is highly allergic to eels, and suffers an extremely adverse reaction when in their presence. **Interestingly, in "Wish You Were Ed," Ed wishes he was a fish. *The Eels of Forgiveness are referenced by Eddy in "No Speak Da Ed." *The fish Eddy used to duel against Rolf is shown again in "The Good Ol' Ed." *Apparently, Jonny had a bad experience involving expired tofu. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': *#Sea Cucumber Celebration: A yearly celebration held by Rolf's family in honor of Rolf's Great Nano, who defeated the Sea Cucumber. Consuming Sea Cucumber Balls is an important part of this celebration. It is considered an insult to throw the sea cucumbers at something, as Rolf was saddened by this and let everyone trample on his face. *#Self Burial: A person who has been shamed may cope with the feeling by burying his or herself in a shallow plot surrounded with forks and carrots. A beet is also suspended above the head. *#The Potted Shrub of Ridicule: If someone gives a person a potted plant, it is considered a great insult to the honor of the person receiving the plant. *#The Fish Duel: When someone causes another person to lose their honor, the affected party can reclaim it by dueling the person that made them lose their honor. *#The Cupcakes of Sorriness: An apologetic gift used to express remorse about something. Rolf brings up this custom when he says, "If this is true, have you brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness?" *#The Eels of Forgiveness: When someone regains their honor after a duel, the eels may be a symbolic end to the conflict. It is an insult to "pass" on the Eels, and the ramifications are unknown. Video See also *Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu *Sea Cucumber Ball *Potted Shrub of Ridicule *The Fish Duel *Eels of Forgiveness Category:Episodes Category:Season 3